Unspeakable Love
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: Suaraku terhalang sunyi, Cahayamu terbenam gelap, Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengutarakan Cinta ini padamu…? (Naruto-Hinata) ONESHOT


**Yosh, nggak mau ngomong banyak-banyak. Langsung saja, dozo minna-sama**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, lil OOC, typos? Sorry. ****Naruto's POV, ****Bukan maksud untuk mengadakan diskriminasi. ****Angst**** is sad ending. But, IMO, ini lebih kepada 'nyesek ending' daripada 'sad ending'. Jika nggak suka, sebaiknya tidak menyakiti diri sendiri ^^**

**Unspeakable Love**

**-.-**

_Suara__ku terhalang sunyi__,_

_Cahayamu terbenam gelap__,_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengutarakan_

_Cinta ini padamu…?_

_(Naruto-Hinata)_

.

.

.

-.-

26 Januari 2009

Gerbang Kyodai terbuka begitu lebar. Seolah membuka jalinan tangan kokoh pada para mahasiswa baru yang sebentar lagi menjadi bagian darinya, termasuk diriku. Aku tersenyum begitu cerah pada hari ini; hari pertama masuk kuliah. Aku berjalan tegas dan menambah senyumanku tatkala melihat di sudut parkiran, sebuah sedan hitam membuka diri.

Aku tercekat dan begitu banyak menerima efek ledakan kembang api semu dalam kepalaku.

Gadis favoritku keluar dari sana. Sungguh mempesona, sejak pertama aku melihatnya menyeberangi segala ketakutannya berkuliah di sini, sama sekali tidak mempersalahkan masa ospek kemarin yang begitu 'melainkan' dirinya. Aku selalu rela jatuh karena dia begitu mengikatku. Hanya lima hari ospek, lima hari melihatnya dari kejauhan karena aku sadar tanganku tak dijinkan untuk menggapainya. Lima hari dalam diam paling indah dalam hidupku karena aku dibolehkan Tuhan untuk mencintainya dari sini.

Di belakangnya, seorang gadis lain yang tegap dan berpakaian serba hitam, mengulurkan tongkat khusus pada nonanya. Gadis favoritku menerimanya dengan terima kasih.

"Apa hari ini Kau mengawalku lagi, Ten-_chan_?" suaranya lembut dan aku selalu membawanya dalam mimpi.

"Ya, Hinata-_sama_."

Ia tersenyum kecut, lalu menghadap ke depan. Tongkatnya mengetuk-ketuk tanah di depannya. Suara ketukan itu membantunya menentukan arah. Ketika ia sedikit terganggu dengan suara sumbang yang tak mengenakkan di sekitarnya, gadis _bodyguard_-nya memerankan dengan baik apa yang seharusnya dilakukan.

"_Daijoubu_, Ten-_chan_." Ia menatap ke arah salah, tapi ucapannya mengarah pada tujuan. Gadis bercepol di belakangnya menunduk, meminta maaf, dan berkata bahwa tugasnya adalah untuk melindungi Hinata-_sama_, gadis favoritku.

Gadis favoritku berjalan. Kepalanya tegak, sama sekali tidak menunduk. Tanpa ragu, ia menatap ke depan.

Ia mendekat ke arahku dalam gerakan pelan yang tegas. Jantungku dengan cepat berdentum dan membuat perasaanku gelisah. Lalu, reaksi itu datang lagi. Aku terpaku padanya, di mataku, seluruhnya hanya ada dirinya yang tak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku ingin menyapanya, mengucapkan selamat pagi agar dia setidaknya tahu bahwa aku mau menjadi temannya. Jadi, kukeluarkan kertas dan pena.

'_Ohayo-_

Lalu aku tersadar dan berhenti menulis. Gadis favoritku tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku. Aku berdiri dan hatiku terasa lunglai. Entah kemana ingatan itu. Lenyap karena pesonanya yang selalu berhasil menyita seluruh atensiku?

Disini terasa menyenangkan; sepagi ini sudah bisa melihatnya dari dekat.

Tapi disini juga terasa menyesakkan; aku bisu, dan dia buta.

Jadi…

apa yang harus kulakukan?

-.-

.

-.-

30 Februari 2009

Awal kuliah dan tugas melukis sudah datang dengan cepat. Sensei di Kyodai ternyata begitu disiplin, aku perlu mengencangkan semua susunan jadwalku.

Kulirik arloji hitam murahan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku; pukul tiga sore. Pantas saja gedung sudah sepi. Saatnya pulang dan memasak makan malam.

Berjalan di koridor fakultas kesenian yang sepi, membuatku merasa nyaman. Sepi juga membantuku mendengar dengan lebih baik. Sebuah lantunan melodi piano yang lembut dan harmonis menyerangku dengan halus. Aku tersihir dan kakiku bergerak sendiri ke arah suara. Samar, namun seiring pergerakanku, suaranya semakin jelas.

Aku menuruni tangga, berlari menuju gedung seni musik, menaiki tangga beton dingin lagi menuju lantai dua, berbelok ke kanan dengan tergesa, lalu berhenti. Nafasku kacau, dan hatiku lebih tak karuan bentuknya.

Di ruang D2-312, melodi piano itu begitu jelas. Di balik pintu itu suaranya berasal. Mataku merambat ke arah jendela kaca yang terbuka. Pelan menyingkirkan tirai tipis yang berkibar bersama angin sore. Melodinya lembut, tapi jantungku dengan cepat berdegup keras.

Ia di sana, si gadis favoritku. Tangan-tangannya mahir, lincah menekan tuts-tuts _grand piano_ yang tampak kalah mewah dengan keanggunannya. Rambutnya yang panjang, tergerai meliuk pelan mengikuti gerak kepalanya yang terbawa harmoni. Manis dan semakin megah dengan warna matahari sore yang masih menyimpan dingin serpihan salju perpisahan.

Kedua matanya terpejam, sepenuhnya mengandalkan insting dan perasaan peka yang terlatih. Melodi yang keluar dari sana tak pernah bisa kumengerti. Aku tak tahu itu gubahan Bach atau Mozart yang menjadi kiblatnya para pianis, atau itu musik opera atau teater? Entahlah. Tak ada lirik yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi aku bisa melihat semua adegan dalam lagu yang ia mainkan.

Hanya memejamkan mata, bergumam lembut hampir lirih, aku melihat di wajahnya sebuah mozaik hidup dari musik yang tak kumengerti. Cerita indah, begitulah yang kutemukan.

Lalu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidupku yang sunyi, aku terpesona padanya. Terpesona pada tiap unsur yang melekat pada dirinya. Aku jatuh, dan tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Sore itu, kuhabiskan empat puluh menit dalam hidupku untuk berdiri di luar kelas piano. Di luar jendela kedua yang terbuka, memperhatikan gadis favoritku yang tenggelam dalam dunianya. Melepas atribut 'gelap' dengan memainkan pianonya sendiri tanpa peduli pada konsonan partitur atau gerak lurus garis nada.

Semakin hari, perasaanku padanya terus saja mengembang.

Semakin hari, selalu dalam tiap detik nafasku, aku jatuh cinta padanya.

-.-

.

-.-

10 April 2009

Hanami semakin ramai diselenggarakan. Kyodai tak mau kalah, dengan halaman luas dan pohon-pohon sakura yang merekah dan berguguran bagai salju, dengan ijin rektor dan kerja sama dari berbagai pihak, festival hanami juga dibuka disini.

Mahasiswa-mahasiswa fakultas seni rupa membuat prakarya yang bisa menghasilkan uang. Kelasku membuat lukisan dan menggunakannya sebagai pengumpul dana. Kami melukis sesuai pesanan; sketsa, jadi, pelanggan puas, dan kami mendapat imbalan.

"Pelanggan meminta memakai cat warna, berarti ongkosnya tambah empat belas yen, mengerti?" kata Ketua berapi-api pagi itu. Kami semua mengangguk takzim, berharap akan banyak yang menggunakan jasa kami.

Aku banyak mendapatkan pelanggan. Mereka bilang hasil lukisanku bagus. Ketua senang dan memberiku tambahan semangat berupa makan siang gratis. Tentu saja aku tak menolak hal baik ini. Mahasiswa berkantong tipis sepertiku mana bisa mendapatkan peluang makan mie ramen jumbo yang terus menjadi inceranku sejak hari pertama menginjak Kyodai?

Ketika jam makan siang tiba, aku mengikuti Ketua ke kantin kampus. Menunaikan semua keinginanku dengan memesan menu yang selalu bergentayangan di kepalaku. Satu porsi ramen jumbo, lengkap dengan jamur menma yang direbus di air garam. Menunggu tak sampai lima menit, mangkok besar itu datang dan aku tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo makanlah, jangan malu-malu." Kata Ketua. "_Ittadakimasu_!" lalu memakan menu kari miliknya.

Aku mengatupkan kedua tangan,dalam hati berkata 'Selamat makan' dengan penuh rasa syukur. Rasanya selalu enak.

"A-ano, apa masih boleh saya m-meminta dilukis?" suara itu...

Seketika aku berhenti mengunyah. Kepalaku terangkat dan mataku terpaku pada sosok itu. Reaksinya begitu cepat mencapai jantungku meski yang ia lakukan hanya tersenyum pada arah kosong.

"Ah, maaf Hyuuga-san, kami sudah sele- ITTAI! Apa yang Kau lakukan, Naruto no BAKA!" ketua menaikkan kaki kirinya yang kuinjak. Alisnya bertaut sebal karena aku melakukan hal yang tak terduga, secara bersamaan juga menjitak kepalaku. Aku tak menghindar, sejujurnya terlambat untuk menghindar.

"A- jadi su-sudah selesai ya?" katanya kemudian dengan lirih menambahkan sesuatu yang kutangkap sebagai kekecewaan dalam kata-katanya yang menyesal karena tidak bisa mengirimkan gambar dirinya pada seseorang.

Mataku beralih pada gadis favoritku lagi yang kini memasang ekspresi bingung bercampur cemas yang imut. Ah, andai dia tahu betapa ekspresinya kini sukses membuat tanganku linu.

Otakku kemudian berputar dengan cepat, kutuliskan keinginanku di secarik kertas yang kemudian kuberikan pada ketua. Lelaki gondrong itu tersenyum, dengan cepat memahami isi hatiku yang diwajarinya sebagai bagian lembut yang tak terpisahkan dari seorang pria sejati.

Ketua berdiri, mendekati si gadis _bodyguard_, membicarakan beberapa hal sebelum kembali untuk memperkenalkan diriku pada mereka.

"Dia..." tangannya menepuk-nepuk kedua pundakku, "...akan melukismu, Hyuuga-san."

-.-

Jika aku diijinkan untuk bersuara sebentar saja, akan kuteriakkan pada dunia bahwa hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia yang kupunya.

Aku tak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungku yang menggila atau keringat dingin yang mengaliri pelipisku dengan gugup. Ya, aku gugup, tapi gembira bukan buatan. Tubuhku bergetar tapi senyumanku tak bisa lepas meski komet sozin datang dan menghancurkan seluruh isi bumi.

Gadis favoritku, duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sakura merah muda yang berguguran. Memandang kosong ke arah matahari terbenam. Diam dan mencoba menerka secantik apa sinar jingga yang menciptakan siluet dirinya yang gelap.

Konsentrasi mataku berkali-kali berpindah dengan intensitas yang tidak sesuai dengan kebiasaanku ketika melukis orang lain. Kanvas-Gadis favoritku. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, karena ini Hinata dan selalu gadis favoritku. Bukan karena aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya-tiap garis dan bentuk wajah bulatnya selalu menempel erat di otakku. Bukan juga karena sore sudah datang dan mengecilkan sinar-aku bisa melukisnya di malam tergelap sekalipun selama ini adalah dirinya. Aku hanya mengambil kesempatan yang tersedia. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia gadis favoritku, gadis sama yang hanya dengan diamnya bisa membuat jantungku berdegup begitu menyesakkan.

Ini kesempatan langka buatku. Dia, dengan kemauannya sendiri, meminta diriku melukisnya. Aku tak bisa menjamin jika nanti malam aku bisa terlelap dengan mudah.

"Sudah selesai?" dia bertanya, menggerakkan lengan kimono musim semi yang dikenakannya.

Bila saja aku punya hak istimewa untuk bersuara.

'Belum' yang kusampaikan hanya berupa gelengan yang diamati oleh gadis _bodyguard_.

"Naruto-_san_ menggeleng, Hinata-_sama_."

"Eh? Eum... kenapa? Ah, jadi namanya Naruto." Ekspresinya berubah, ada kecewa di awalnya, tapi terganti dengan antusias yang menyenangkan dengan memperkenalkan namanya kemudian. "_Hajimemashite, atashi wa_ Hinata _desu. Yoroshiku, _Naruto-_san_." Dia tersenyum, bukan ke arahku langsung. Aku memahami kekurangannya. Tapi sungguh hatiku mengembang indah karena tahu senyum itu khusus ditujukan untukku.

"Aa-" aku berusaha berbicara, tapi suara yang keluar sangat mengerikan. Kuputuskan untuk meraih notes besarku, menuliskan beberapa kata nihon yang mewakili suaraku.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri si gadis _bodyguard_, memintanya menyampaikan pesan tertulisku.

"Hinata_-sama_, Naruto-_san_ bilang bahwa dia senang berkenalan dengan Anda. _'Ore wa Naruto desu. Yoroshiku mo, _Hinata-_san_..." Si gadis _bodyguard_ membalik notes dengan permintaanku. "...aku tidak bisa berbicara, maafkan aku, Hinata-_san_'. Begitu pesannya Hinata-_sama_."

Pandanganku beralih ke wajahnya lagi, matanya yang serupa purnama berkabut, membelalak. Parasnya yang manis dan semua gestur emosi tiba-tiba itu melukaiku. Menyadarkan betapa si Bisu ini tak pantas berada di lingkup seorang putri Hyuuga seperti dirinya.

Kepalaku menunduk, tak mampu lagi melihat wajahnya yang masih menunjukkan keterkejutan seperti awalnya. Mungkin dia menyesal harus dilukis orang yang tak bisa bicara seperti diriku. Dia memang buta, tapi menyadari latar belakangnya yang _luxurious_, sudah sangat menjelaskan bahwa dia bukan orang sembarangan. Sedangkan aku? Oh, hanya pemuda bisu miskin yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa di sini.

"Naruto-_san_..." suaranya memanggil. Aku mendongak dan tidak mendapati ekspresi kagetnya lagi. Aku siap jika dia marah padaku, mencaciku, bahkan siap ditolak olehnya meski aku tidak pernah bisa memberikan _statement._

"..._daijoubu._" senyum itu terbit lagi. Kali ini lebih tulus dan lebih berefek pada rona merah yang menyebar serta debaran alat pemompa darah yang berdentum memabukkan.

Aku terpana, merasa bersalah karena _judge-_ku padanya yang tanpa bukti konkret.

Kedua tangannya lalu mengulur ke depan, menggapai udara kosong. "Boleh aku menyentuhmu, Naruto-_san_?" kedua matanya berharap, alisnya menurun menerka apakah aku menggeleng ataukah mengangguk.

Ini di luar prediksiku, di luar jangkauan mimpiku tentang dirinya. Jadi, aku tak lagi memutar otakku, menuruti kata hati yang membuat tubuhku bergerak. Mengikuti insting asing yang menuntunku mendekat padanya.

Aku bersimpuh seperti pujangga kikuk yang memuja cinta, membiarkan ujung telunjuknya menyadari betapa dekatnya aku sekarang. Aku bisa melihatnya tersentak sesaat sebelum menciptakan tawa yang sangat manis. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, secara otomatis juga mendapatkan reaksi dari tubuhku, aku semakin merapat.

"_Yokatta…_" ia berkata lirih. Kubiarkan jari-jarinya menelusuri tiap garis di wajahku. Membelai, dan aku tahu, ia berusaha membuat gambaran wajahku di kepalanya.

Kututup mataku, membiarkan semua kelembutan yang bercampur hangat dari telapak tangannya. Menghapus segala rasa rendah diri yang tadinya muncul dengan jahat. Sikapnya yang seakan tak pernah cukup untuk membuatku tidak terpesona dan kesediaanya menerimaku, membuatku luar biasa tenang. Tak lagi ada debaran jantung menggila atau nafas sesak yang menggerogoti tenggorokanku.

Tubuhnya yang sedekat ini, menyalurkan aroma manis yang menyambut segala hal dan menukarnya dengan kebaikan. Aku terlena, sekali lagi jatuh karena wangi yang ia sampaikan dari tutur katanya adalah racun yang tak bisa membunuhku.

Aku merasa menjadi 'Aku yang Berharga' hanya dengan keinginannya menyentuhku.

Kelingkingnya menyentuh kelopak mataku. Mengusapnya dengan ibu jari, berusaha menghapalkan bentuknya yang bulat besar. Lipit-lipit kulit, mengusap alis dan menerka seberapa tebal alisku. Memeriksa cekungan mata di dekat hidungku dan dengan sangat halus merambat ke bawah mataku, apa ada kantung matanya, mungkin begitu.

"Naruto-_san_, apa warna matamu?" dia bertanya, tentu dengan suara lembutnya yang bernada ingin tahu.

Aku sedikit gelagapan, bingung bagaimana harus menjawab.

Aku berdo'a dalam hati. Dan ide itu datang. Kuulurkan telunjukku di pergelangan tangannya, melukis huruf seperti yang dilakukan Anne Sullivan pada Hellen Keller.

'B'

Wajahnya berkerut lucu. "Um, _Black_?" dia ragu. Aku melukis lagi di pergelangan tangannya.

'X'. Artinya salah.

"_Brown_?" tebaknya lagi. Aku menahan tawaku, desir bahagia menyentuh dadaku tiba-tiba. Komunikasi ini aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

'X'. Kau salah lagi, gadis favoritku.

"Eum... aku tidak yakin dengan jawabanku ini, tapi apakah..." alisnya bertaut, keningnya berkerut ragu. Aku menantinya mengatakan jawaban itu, "..._Blue_?"

Desir bahagia itu mengalir deras tanpa bisa kucegah.

'O'. Artinya benar.

-.-

.

-.-

4 Oktober 2009

Sore itu fakultas masih ramai. Ada pertandingan olahraga yang digelar untuk menyambut Bunkasai. Lapangan di samping gedung kesenian yang biasanya sepi, kini banyak celoteh dan teriakan penyemangat yang keseluruhan datang dari kaum hawa. Menjagokan pemain yang mereka favoritkan, menendang bola dan mengecoh lawan sembari sesekali tebar pesona dengan mengibaskan keringat mereka. Oh, tentu itu akan sangat menyilaukan mengingat matahari oktober begitu jelas menerpanya.

Lukisanku selesai paling akhir. Sensei bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja dengan ketidakbiasaanku mengumpulkan kanvas di tumpukan teratas. Jawabanku sederhana, mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sensei mengerti, menepuk pundakku simpati dan berkata "Kau sebaiknya istirahat." dengan penuh perhatian. Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk.

Dari sini, aku berjalan menuju loker. Mengambil sketsa yang menempel di clipboard milikku. Kutaruh dalam ransel dan mulai berlalu dari sana. Aku tak langsung pulang dan beristirahat seperti saran Sensei. Langkahku melaju ke gedung kesenian lain berwarna biru muda. Aku hapal tempatnya.

D2-312. Ruang musik piano. Pukul setengah empat sore, katanya menjanjikanku sebuah lagu.

Jendela kedua ruangan terbuka, kali ini tak ada suara melodi piano seperti pertama aku menemukannya di sini. Hanya ada dirinya yang duduk tegak membelakangiku, menghadapkan pandangannya pada jendela besar di dinding seberang yang mengalirkan angin sore.

Aku masuk dengan perlahan, tak ingin mengganggunya dengan kedatanganku yang terlambat lima menit dari perjanjian.

"Kau sudah datang, Naruto-_san_?" dia menyadari keberadaanku. Hening datang setelahnya karena aku terkagum-kagum dengan kepekaannya pada sekitar.

"Eh, aku sudah lama mengembangkan pendengaran dan penciumanku. Kau tahu? Jika satu indera melemah, yang lainnya akan menguat. Naruto-_san_ pasti tahu juga hal itu, kan?"

Kali ini aku tak lagi menahan langkahku untuk mendekatinya yang tersenyum teduh. Seperti kebiasaanku, aku bersimpuh, memberikannya akses untuk mengenaliku, pembuktian diri bahwa aku memang 'Naruto' yang ia tunggu.

Ia menyentuh pipiku, merasakan tiga goresan pipi dan membelainya perlahan sebelum melepasnya. Gadis favoritku tertawa kecil, artinya; Kau memang Naruto-_san_.

Aku bangkit, mengambil kursi dan meletakkannya di dekat Hinata. Suara ransel dibuka membuatnya berkerut heran.

"Naruto-_san_ akan melukisku lagi?" iya menyodorkan telapak tangannya, meminta jawaban. Tanpa ragu aku berangsur mendekat, melukiskan jawaban tak berwujud.

'O'

"Hm... kenapa?"

'_Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu._' Andai saja aku bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengutarakannya. Hatiku telah dipenuhi begitu banyak kebahagiaan hanya dengan berteman seperti ini dengannya. Aku hanya tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan ini, menunggunya untuk menyadari perasaanku mungkin memang hampir mustahil, tapi aku percaya bahwa Tuhan begitu baik untuk melihat ketulusan ini.

"Eum... bukan maksudku melarang Naruto-_san_ melukisku, tapi bagiku ini...sia-sia. Aku sangat senang waktu _Otou_-_san_ dan dia bilang lukisan hanami dulu sangat indah-andai aku juga bisa melihatnya..." yah, seminggu setelah aku membuat sketsa Hinata di bawah sakura, aku menyerahkan hasilnya padanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengatakan terimakasih. Ketua datang dan meminta bayaran yang setimpal padanya karena aku menggunakan cat minyak terbaru. Gadis _bodyguard_nya menjadi semacam pemandu yang membantu Hinata untuk membuat gambaran sendiri di kepalanya atas lukisanku. Komentarnya pendek-pendek, lebih tepatnya pada meyakinkan diri. "Benarkah?" dan "_Otou-san_ dan dia pasti senang.", begitulah.

"...tapi karena aku tak bisa melihat, aku merasa ini... ah aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya. Melihat semua lukisan Naruto-_san_, dan tentu saja melihat Naruto-_san_ dengan mataku sendiri."

Mungkin ini memang seperti katanya, sia-sia. Tapi aku sendiri yang mau. Aku tak peduli bahwa dia bisa melihat hasilku atau tidak, aku memang egois, eh? Aku hanya menyukainya. Itu saja. Salah?

Ada banyak kata yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Ada begitu banyak sampai aku sendiri tak bisa menyusunnya dengan benar. Aku terdiam dan mencoba memikirkan kembali semua yang ia ucapkan. Aku tak bisa bohong kalau sedikit hatiku terasa nyeri. Kutundukkan kepalaku, mencoba menemukan dimana simpul paling sederhana yang bisa kutarik agar semua ini menjadi jelas bagi kami.

Sekitar beberapa menit, dia akhirnya bicara lagi. Penuh penyesalan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-_san_. Maaf sudah bicara yang tidak-tidak. Ugh, aku seharusnya tidak bicara sejahat itu..." dia bangkit dari kursinya, tanpa peduli pada tongkat yang selalu berada di sisinya, ia berjalan melewatiku. Saking hapalnya dengan ruangan yang menjadi kesukaannya, ia sama sekali tak tersesat ketika ia dengan lurus menyentuh _grand piano_ di tengah ruangan.

Jemari kirinya berkilau. Aku yakin ada lingkaran logam disana, tapi entah berwarna apa. Aku tak punya hak untuk penasaran karena dia segera memposisikan dirinya dan memintaku untuk mendengarkannya.

Aku, selalu terpesona pada kemampuannya. Kepercayaan dirinya timbul dengan begitu istimewa dan tak bisa kubandingkan dengan apapun. Muncul tanpa bisa diprediksi dan secara ajaib menghapus seluruh kekurangan yang ada dalam dirinya. Tidak, di mataku dia selalu sempurna.

"Ahogu." Aku mencoba bicara. Maksudku _'Daijoubu.'_

"A-, ada satu lagu yang ingin kuperdengarkan padamu, boleh?" sekali lagi, ia mengulurkan telapak tangannya, meminta persetujuanku. Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah menolaknya. Aku terlalu bahagia untuk melukis ditangannya, karena itu telunjukku berkeringat saat menyentuh kulitnya yang putih.

'O'. Untuknya, hanya itu kebahagiaan yang bisa kutunjukkan.

Ia tersenyum, selalu menyenangkan melihatnya. Lalu matanya yang tak diberi hak mengetahui warna lain selain hitam , tertutup. Tak peduli pada partitur yang tergeletak sepi di atap _grand piano_. Ia percaya diri dengan semua nada yang tersimpan rapat dan mengalun teratur lewat denting-denting menakjubkan yang menyentuh telingaku.

Sungguh, aku tak bohong bahwa lagunya bagus. Luar biasa.

Intro melewati gerbang perbatasan, saatnya inti lagu akan datang. Lalu kebiasaannya yang manis timbul secara spontan. Kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut gelap berkilau, bergerak lembut beriringan dengan lagu yang ia bawakan. Gumamannya tak berlirik, tapi sangat menghanyutkan. Ia bagai putri tanpa cela.

Aku terpejam, kemudian membangun imajinasi dengan gadis favoritku yang selalu menjadi tokoh utamanya. Dia memakai gaun putih, ada bunga-bunga di sekitar pinggangnya yang ramping. Tanpa lengan, tudung putih transparan dengan lingkaran bunga-bunga azalea bermahkota di rambutnya yang disanggul. Ia tertawa karena dia merasa kakinya akan tersandung gaunnya sendiri.

"Hinata." Di duniaku sana, aku mempunyai suara.

Dan dia menoleh, menunjukkan wajahnya yang cantik. Tak ada kabut di matanya yang bagai bulan purnama. Hanya ada aku yang ia pandangi seorang, tak ada yang lain. Hanya aku, dan _Bride_-ku yang berlari.

"Naruto-_kun_..." dan dia menjawab sapaanku, di tangannya buket bunga terlempar ke arah sembarang. Mengulurkan tangan untuk memelukku. Denting piano masih terdengar, mengalun dan tiba-tiba mengubah semua nadanya menjadi begitu romantis. Kebahagiaan datang dalam dunia semu.

"Hinata-_sama_..." lalu piano di hentikan bunyinya. Aku melihat duniaku tak lagi terbentuk ketika si gadis _bodyguard_ masuk dengan seorang pria berwajah tampan yang tampak sangat _gentle_. "...sudah waktunya."

Hinata berdiri, menyadari kedatangan orang lain selain aku dan pengawalnya. Dahinya berkerut lucu dan menebak-nebak meski matanya tak merujuk pada tempat yang tepat.

"Merindukanku, hm?"

Kemudian semuanya berputar bagai opera sabun di depan mataku. Begitu cepat sampai aku tak bisa merasakan betapa kebasnya hatiku sekarang. Pria itu memeluk Hinata, mencium keningnya setelah menyibak beberapa rambut di sana. Hinata tercekat, terlalu terkejut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hinata-_chan_?" panggilan manis itu kembali membawa Hinata pada dirinya yang murah senyum.

Alasan sudah sore dan urusan lain yang kali ini tak dijelaskan begitu jelas akhirnya yang membawanya pergi bersama dua orang itu. Aku masih duduk di kursi dekat piano yang terdiam sepi. Seperti aku yang terbenam sunyi, bahkan ketika semilir angin berbisik padaku untuk menjadi pejuang, yang kulakukan hanya memutar pandanganku dari pintu keluar.

Aku tidak hanya bisu. Aku juga pengecut.

-.-

.

-.-

6 Maret 2010

Hanami datang lagi. Tahun keduaku di bangku kuliah datang dengan nilai-nilai dan rekap materi yang mencukupi. Tentu saja rekap perasaan cintaku juga mengembang. Padahal aku tak ingat menaburkan _baking powder_.

Hinata tetap menjadi gadis favoritku sepanjang masa. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan hal itu meski kejadian dulu sempat membuat hatiku terasa tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan tanyakan alasan mengapa aku bisa segila itu padanya, itu... bagiku menyakitkan untuk mencari alasan yang tidak pernah muncul bersamaan dengan perasaanku padanya.

Yang jelas dan sangat boleh untuk diingat adalah hubungan pertemanan kami masih baik-baik saja. Aku bilang baik-baik saja karena tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Tetap pada hubungan antara pelukis dan musisi yang sama-sama berkekurangan. Tidak ada keluhan. Pun tidak ada kemajuan.

"Naruto-_san_." Bahkan setelah kami berteman hampir satu tahun, sufiks panggilanku tidak berubah sama sekali. Apa aku se-asing itu?

Aku melepas fokus, mengacuhkan sejenak sepasang kekasih yang duduk berpiknik di bawah pohon sakura. Melepas kanvas lalu membersihkan noda di tangan pada celemek putihku.

"Emm?"

"Bisakah Kau melukisku lagi setelah ini?" ia menyodorkan telapak tangannya, meminta jawaban. Senang hati kulukis 'O' besar di sana. Dia terkikik geli, tapi wajahnya yang cantik berseri seperti bunga pertama di musim semi.

Ketua mendekatiku, "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" bisiknya, menghindari Hinata agar tidak mendengar ucapannya. Mata gelap Ketua tampak khawatir, bagaimanapun juga dia satu-satunya yang tahu tentang perasaan tak terucap yang kusimpan ini. Ia juga tahu bagaimana kejadian sore yang membuat kerja lukisanku esok harinya menjadi begitu abstrak dan biru.

"_Arigato_." Mata bulan itu menerawang ke arah bukan diriku.

"Hoghtah" artinya 'Doita'.

Hinata mohon diri, masih dituntun dengan kepercayaan diri yang tak pernah pudar.

"Lupakan dia. Kau tahu dia dijodohkan dengan orang lain." Ketua tak lagi berbisik.

Aku hanya ingin dia tahu perasaanku. Mencintainya dari jauh sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Tapi menanggung beban berat yang menyesakkan tanpa bentuk jelas ini sungguh menyakitkan. Aku ingin menumpahkannya pada tempat yang tepat. Berhenti bersembunyi pada zona aman dan keluar dari label pengecut bisu.

Kuambil notes besarku, menuliskan keyakinanku di sana dan menegaskan bahwa aku akan menjadi lelaki yang tidak lagi menyembunyikan perasaan suka pada seorang gadis terlalu lama.

Ketua menghela nafas ketika membacanya. Alisnya menurun prihatin, lalu sadar bahwa dirinya tidak berhak ikut campur lebih dalam lagi. Jadi dia menepuk-nepuk pundakku simpati.

"_Be strong_, yeah." Katanya.

-.-

Seperti tahun lalu, gadis favoritku duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Mengenakan kimono musim seminya yang berwarna pastel dengan obi yang lebih terang dari mawar. Secara keseluruhan, dia objek yang sangat bagus untuk di jadikan _muse_.

Persiapan kali ini agak terlambat karena aku begitu bingung untuk menggunakan waktu. Sedikit sengaja mengulur waktunya, di samping agar bisa sedikit lebih lama, juga menyiapkan mentalku untuk sesi yang mendebarkan selanjutnya.

Selanjutnya...

Selanjutnya...

Aku tidak mengutarakannya. Terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan padahal semalaman sudah kususun rencananya serapi mungkin. Nanti lah, masih banyak waktu.

Aku bersiap menorehkan dirinya dalam kanvas terbaikku hari ini. Senyumku tak bisa pudar meski yang gadis favoriku lakukan hanya terdiam di tempatnya yang aman dan menatap ke arah barat, berharap sedikit cahaya bisa menceritakan jingga itu seperti apa.

"Jingga itu seperti apa, Naruto_-san_?"

Kepalaku menegak, mengamatinya yang masih terpaku pada arah barat. Mataku ikut menatap pada arah yang sama. Matahari masih di pukul tiga sore, belum ingin menampakkan kemewahan jingga dalam pesona _sunset_ yang menggetarkan.

Aku kembali menatap wajahnya, dalam hati menyusun kalimatku sendiri. Jingga itu sebelum lembayung. Jingga itu ketika aku melukismu di bawah pohon sakura. Jingga itu bukan cinta yang menggebu, tapi menanti dengan penuh itu...

"Jingga itu cantik, seperti kamu, Hinata-_chan_."

Suara pemuda itu datang lagi, mendorongku semakin jauh pada rencana semula. Aku kecewa dan ingin marah. Tapi di sana, Hinata tersenyum cerah bagai mentari terbit. Ia spontan berdiri menyambut yang datang. Pemuda rapi itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia mengambil langkah-langkah besar yang tegap dan tegas. Sesegera mungkin merangkup Hinata dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Mengurai tawa kecil karena mereka saling menyukai.

Sudutku sendiri terbenam dengan cepatnya. Dingin, gelap, dan seolah tak ada harapan lagi selain berhenti melihat ke depan.

"Ah, itu Naruto_-san_, dia akan melukis kita, _Anata_." Suara Hinata tak kugubris, masih menyembunyikan wajah pengecut ini di balik kanvas yang tertoreh sejumput warna jingga.

"Benarkah? Jadi dia juga yang dulu melukismu, Hinata-_chan_?"

"_Hai'_..."

Kalimat lainnya tak masuk lagi dalam pendengaranku. Kedua tanganku bergetar dan kuas yang kupegang retak karena remasan yang terlalu kuat. Kuberanikan diri untuk melihat mereka, dan sungguh itu tak mengubah apapun selain kenyataanya menghantamku semakin dalam pada sakitnya ditolak sebelum berucap.

Di jari manis tangan kiri mereka ada cincin platina yang sama. Aku bisa menebak di balik cincin itu ada inisial nama mereka. Kuangkat pandanganku dan menemukan bahwa wajah mereka amat bahagia, secara bersamaan juga semakin menyakiti hatiku.

Seolah tak ada lagi oksigen dalam lingkupku, dadaku terasa sesak dan menyebalkan. Kedua mataku mendadak terasa panas dan perih, lututku lemas, dan jantungku melemah begitu saja. Keberanianku hilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada lagi tekad kuatku untuk mengutarakan segalanya pada gadis favoritku.

"...Naruto-_san_."

Rasanya jadi pengecut lebih baik daripada membuat hatiku semakin membusuk. Aku bangkit dari kursi bundar kecilku, menunduk dan membungkuk sekali pada mereka, yang melihat ke arahku, sebelum berlari begitu jauh.

Angin membantu air mataku tak menjejak di pipi. Kupejamkan semuanya dan menunduk, menabrak apapun sampai lenganku terasa sakit. Aku tidak peduli meski Ketua menyadari keanehanku dan mengejarku yang terus berlari.

Mendadak aku ingin buta agar tidak perlu melihat gadis favoritku dalam pelukan pria lain.

Heh, aku semakin pengecut. Pecundang yang hanya bisa berlari tanpa berani menyentuh semua kemungkinan yang mungkin saja disediakan Tuhan untukku.

Masa bodoh, sakit ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dimiliki.

"BERHENTI NARUTO!"

Cengkeraman dan suara Ketua di pundakku menjatuhkanku ke lantai. Dengan cepat kutekuk lututku, menyembunyikan wajah menangisku di sana. Sudah cukup menjadi pengecut karena tak berani mengungkapkan cinta, sudah cukup menjadi pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan, tidak mampu lagi aku menjadi semakin rendah dengan menunjukkan tangisanku.

"Lupakan dia, Naruto."

Suaraku tercekat, mati-matian menahan isak tangis.

"Dia akan menikah dua bulan lagi."

Jantungku semakin nyeri, mendesirkan darah yang tak mengalir normal.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya."

Aku kehabisan nafas, membuang semuanya dan berteriak pada segalanya.

Ketua membiarkanku melepas semua suara yang kumiliki dalam teriakan yang memilukan. Kemudian aku ambruk tanpa tenaga, terduduk lemah bersandar dinding lorong yang sepi.

Tangisku belum berhenti meski isakku tak lagi terdengar. Kupejamkan mata erat-erat sampai terasa perih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri"

Aku ingin buta.

"Lupakan dia." Ketua berjongkok dan mengelus-elus punggungku.

Aku ingin buta.

"Cari gadis lain."

Aku ingin buta.

Bisu sekaligus buta. YA!

Hinata harus tak lagi ada di mataku. Dengan tanpa dirinya, aku yakin aku bisa berjalan lagi. Aku harus membenci dan melupakannya.

...

Tapi aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku benci itu. Cintaku jatuh pada orang yang sama sekali tak bisa kugapai sampai kapanpun.

Menyedihkan.

Oh, Tuhan... aku patah hati.

-.-

_Baru kusadari,_

_Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan_

_Kau buat remuk seluruh hatiku…_

_(Pupus-Dewa)_

-.-

.

-.-

**Owari**

**Saya sudah bilang kalau ini nyesek-ending.**** Dan karena ini memakai sudut pandang Naruto, jadi ya emang diceritakan dari satu pihak saja. Dan kenapa ****tanggal yang**** loncat-loncatnya cepet banget? Sengaja kok #timpuked.**

**Awalnya mau dibikin dua chapter dan dipublish pas hari tragedi Naruhina, tapi karena saya mendadak terserang galau akut yang menyedihkan, saya nggak mood buat nyentuh laptop.**

**Mood baiknya baru nyampe sekarang#nggakadayangtanya.**

**Oke, terimakasih sudah mampir dan mereview.**

**Ingat untuk mereview yah? Review dalam bentuk apapun saya terima. Mau cacian, makian, kesan, pesan, flame, semuanya akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

**So, remember to REVIEW ^^**

**Salam**

**Aiko Fusui**


End file.
